


Jenny

by our_eternal_love_affair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America/England Feels (Hetalia), Bottom England (Hetalia), Childhood Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Human America (Hetalia), Human England (Hetalia), Love Confessions, M/M, Protective America (Hetalia), Top America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_eternal_love_affair/pseuds/our_eternal_love_affair
Summary: Alfred is Arthur's best friend - but he wants so much more.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> USUK fanfiction was actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote and published! They're still one of my favourite ships to this day.

“I’ll be back, I’m just gonna make some tea,” Arthur said as he walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen. Alfred nodded and shrugged.   
“Kay.” He said nonchalantly before jumping up to go to Arthur’s desk, where he looked around before settling on it. He took the pen and shoved it in his pocket before laying back down, a wild blush covering his cheeks.

Arthur surely wouldn’t miss a ballpoint pen that much, but it meant the world to Alfred just to have it with him. He and Arthur had known each other since the early years of school, and now they were in university. Alfred may have been Arthur’s best friend, but he wanted more. He’d been planning to tell him for a while, but Arthur had just gotten another girlfriend. He was never able to hold onto them for very long without finding some reason to end it.

Alfred sighed. He couldn’t do it right now. He couldn’t face Arthur again today. He was too scared. Alfred picked up his bag and made sure to check if he’d left anything before walking to the kitchen.  
“Um… Matthew texted and needs my help with dinner. Call me later?” Alfred asked, to which Arthur just gave an understanding nod.  
“Drive safe.” He said, smiling and waving at Alfred, who felt his heart race before he waved back and left to go to his car. 

He drove home and locked himself in his room, grabbing a small suitcase from under his bed, taking out the ballpoint pen and placing it lovingly into the pile of things he’d taken from Arthur’s room. He sighed, closing the suitcase and hugging it to his chest as tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t bear to actually tell Arthur how he felt. The fear swallowed him up to the point where he’d have to leave the room sometimes. He didn’t know what he’d do if Arthur found out. He’d probably run away and never speak to anyone ever again. 

But for now, he was safe. He didn’t know how to express how he felt to Arthur and he knew that Arthur would be freaked out, considering how long they’d known each other. He’d think Alfred was joking. He’d be disgusted. 

Alfred gulped. He could never tell Arthur how he felt. They were just best friends. Alfred sighed, wiping his tears and putting the suitcase back under his bed, laying down and hugging his pillow, which had Arthur’s shirt around it like a pillowcase. Arthur was most likely already suspicious of him. The number of times he’d asked to borrow Arthur’s water bottle, the times he’d borrowed Arthur’s chapstick, the times he’d sat just that little bit too close to him while watching a movie. 

Alfred had given up on trying to confess to Arthur a long time ago, but he was still allowed to hope Arthur felt the same way and would make the first move. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He took in a breath before answering, seeing the caller ID state that it was Arthur.  
“Hey, Artie, what’s up?”  
He asked.  
“Alfred, are you free after your dinner with Matthew? I wanted to go out to the club with you and Liz.” Arthur said. Alfred couldn’t say no to Arthur, even if his girlfriend was there.  
“Sure, bud! 9:30 sound good?”   
“Perfect. See you later.”  
And then Arthur hung up. 

Alfred knew there was no dinner with Matthew, they were having microwave ramen tonight. He just sighed and picked out a club outfit, which was just some black jeans, a GOLF shirt and some converse. He showered and got dressed, passing the time by working on his assignments and watching YouTube until it was around 9:30. He grabbed his keys, wallet and prayed before leaving the house, heading to the train station and catching a train into the city and walking to the club where he and Arthur would dance every so often. 

Arthur and Liz were already there, sitting and sipping on their drinks. Arthur had a ginger ale, as he was responsible for getting Liz, who was drinking some sweet drink, home safe. Alfred went over and sat down, smiling.  
“Hey Artie, ‘sup Liz.”  
He greeted simply. Arthur smiled back, while Liz gave a nod. She didn’t try to hide that she didn’t really like Alfred much. Alfred was polite to her for Arthur’s sake, but she obviously didn’t care about him the way Alfred did. 

“You ready to dance?” Arthur asked his companions. Liz nodded, but Alfred shook his head.  
“I’m gonna grab a drink first, I’ll come out later.”  
He said. Arthur nodded, patting Alfred on the shoulder before taking Liz by the hand and leading her to the dancefloor. Alfred hated all of Arthur’s girlfriends. None of them really cared about Arthur, they just thought he was attractive. Alfred bet his life that none of them even knew Arthur’s middle name. Arthur had left his phone on the table, and Alfred, knowing his password, got into Arthur’s Twitter and hummed.  
 _@LizMcN has small_  
Alfred sighed. He didn’t have it in him to body shame someone, even if he hated her.  
 _brains_.  
He had no problem stating a fact though. He tweeted it and put the phone down.

It felt like hours had passed by before Arthur came back to sit with Alfred.   
“Liz is a great dancer.” He said with a laugh. Alfred weakly nodded. “You know, Alfred… I think she might be the one.”  
Alfred could hear his heart shatter. He would rather die than watch Arthur marry her. It was like his heart had taken full control of his functions, as he just started talking.  
“Arthur, darlin’, you’re my best friend, but I’ve been… Taking some of your stuff now and then. Nothing you’d miss, but I just… Want to have it.”  
He said. Arthur’s eyes widened.  
“Huh?”

“I wanna ruin our friendship… We should be lovers instead…”  
Alfred said as he leaned in closer to Arthur, who was very visibly confused.  
“But I don’t want to lose you, Arthur. I wanna be with you.”  
“Alfred, I… I don’t know what to say…”  
“Say yes! You know me, and you know that no one can make you laugh the way I can. I’ve been with you for so long without getting a girlfriend of my own. Shouldn’t that say something?”  
Alfred asked.

“Arthur, take my hand. Choose me. You know we’ve been more than friends for a while now and don’t tell me that it’s one-sided. I can’t pretend to like your girlfriends anymore. Your love for her or anyone else wouldn’t last long. Forget everyone else… Choose me, Arthur.”  
Arthur gulped. His face was bright red and he was avoiding eye contact. Alfred began to lose hope.

“ARTHUR!” Liz screamed from the dancefloor, looking down at her phone.  
Arthur looked at Liz and sighed. By the looks of it, he’d had enough of her screaming. Alfred held his hand out for Arthur as Liz approached them, looking like she would beat the Hell out of Arthur. Arthur looked between his best friend and his girlfriend. Who was better for him?

Alfred gazed at Arthur like he was the only person in the universe, and Liz looked at Arthur like he was a ticket for a good time, that’s it. Alfred made Arthur laugh and comforted him when he was sad, Liz gave Arthur a headache and left him to sleep on his own when he was sad. Liz was getting closer by the second. Arthur looked at Liz and saw her face in a scowl, and he looked to Alfred, who seemed relieved to have told Arthur how he felt, but also terrified of what would happen if Arthur didn’t feel anything at all for him.

Arthur had made up his mind. He grasped Alfred’s hand tightly and grabbed his phone before rushing out of the club and to his motorcycle, which he got on with Alfred behind him. He gave the extra helmet to Alfred before riding off, feeling his best friend holding onto him tightly. 

Arthur knew that his apartment would be the first place Liz would look, and they had all hung out at Alfred’s house before, so he parked his motorcycle and got a room at a hotel, bringing Alfred inside and sitting down on the ground next to the bed, sighing.  
“I don’t understand… You never said anything, Alfred.”

Alfred looked to Arthur in amazement.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be? I wanna know why you didn’t say anything.”  
Alfred buried his head in his hands.  
“We’ve been best friends since I was in the 1st grade. I thought you’d be weirded out.”  
Arthur shook his head.  
“When you said we’re more than friends… I felt something. I do know that you’re right. If I’m being honest, no one knows me the way you do, and I don’t want to lose that.” Arthur leaned closer to Alfred. “I’m pretty sure that I want to be with you too.”  
Alfred smiled, resting his forehead against Arthur’s.  
“Wow… Finally.”  
He said, cupping Arthur’s face gently before pressing a kiss to his lips. Arthur kissed back, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, holding him close.

Alfred pulled Arthur up onto the bed and laid him down, settling on top of him as he placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s head, leaning in further as he became more impatient, wanting more after waiting so long. And it seemed Arthur was willing to give, as he reached to unbutton Alfred’s shirt, pulling it off and laying it on the floor next to the bed before they started stripping each other of all clothing, 

Arthur pulled away from the kiss to cup Alfred’s cheeks, smiling up at him and biting his lip.  
“This feels good… We should’ve done this sooner.”  
Alfred nodded, kissing down Arthur’s neck.  
“So much sooner…”  
He agreed, hearing Arthur gasp as he ran his hands down his pale skin.

Arthur sighed softly as he felt Alfred’s touch all over his body, soft moans and hums escaping him. Alfred smiled slightly, kissing Arthur’s cheek.  
“Do you wanna go all the way?” He asked, laying his hands on Arthur’s hips.  
Arthur smiled back gently, gripping the sheets as he nodded.  
“Yes. I want to.”  
He consented, opening his mouth for Alfred’s fingers and sucking on them to coat the digits with saliva, moaning softly when they were brought down to his entrance. 

Alfred gently slid a finger inside, starting at a slow pace to let Arthur adjust until he was thrusting four fingers in and out of Arthur, who was begging for the real deal. Alfred slowly took out the fingers and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips before spitting in his hand and rubbing his length with it as there wasn’t any actual lube around. He lifted Arthur’s legs gently and felt them wrap around his waist before slowly pushing himself in, watching for any signs of discomfort for Arthur.  
“O-Ow!” Arthur furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Try to breathe, darlin’... Breathe and relax…” Alfred murmured as he kissed all over Arthur’s neck and chest to try and calm him down.

After a while of waiting, Arthur gave Alfred the go ahead and let him start moving. Alfred’s low groans and Arthur’s breathy whimpers filled the room as Alfred slowly rocked his hips into Arthur, who gripped the sheets and squeezed Alfred with his legs.   
“I’ve wanted to be with you like this for so long…” Alfred whispered into Arthur’s ear as he took his hands gently, interlocking their fingers and kissing his jaw affectionately.  
Arthur moaned, arching his back slightly and biting his lip.  
“It feels amazing, Alfred… Don’t stop…” He begged.  
Alfred picked up the pace a little while remaining gentle enough not to hurt Arthur, who had never been on the receiving end of anything before.  
“Alfred… Alfred… More…”  
Alfred wasn’t going to just ignore Arthur, so he added a little more force, thrusting harder and faster as Arthur struggled to contain his moans.  
“Arthur, I love you so much…”  
Alfred groaned, squeezing Arthur’s hands.  
“I love you too..!” Arthur managed, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“I’m getting really close, babe…”  
“Me too..!”

After a few more thrusts, Alfred couldn’t help himself and came inside Arthur, who gasped and cried out as Alfred jerked him off until he came shortly after. Alfred’s thrusts came to a halt and he slowly pulled out of Arthur, laying down next to him and holding him close.  
“With Liz-”  
“You’re not gonna say it’s better with her, right?”  
“No. I was going to say that with Liz, it never felt that… Close. It felt more like we were animals, breeding for the sake of breeding, but… That felt like something that would happen on your wedding night.”

Alfred laughed tiredly.  
“Good to know that you liked it. You wanna go to sleep now..?”  
He asked. Arthur nodded, sighing gently and snuggling into Alfred’s chest.  
“Yeah… Night, Alfred.”  
“Night, baby.”  
Alfred reached over and turned off the light, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead as he did.


End file.
